Sisters of Venom
by dancebot99
Summary: This is my own take on Venom, but as a girl. Set in the Ultimate Spiderman universe, three sisters struggle through countless tragedies, separation, romance, and the potential loss of an insane member of the trio. Told mostly through the main character Dia's memories, will the sisters get over their problems, or will they lose the most important people of their lives. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ava's POV**

She wanted to start over. Go back to before she was separated from Kara, before Carnage, before Venom, before S.H.E.I.L.D., before her parents died, before her sister went insane, before that boy.

As Ava lied in bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Bell are you going to get up today? It's almost ten."

She recognized the voice of Albert the butler who practically raised them. His voice always brought her comfort, but not today, today it just reminded her of Dia.

"Just let me sleep Albert." She said burying her face deep into her pillow.

"But Miss Bell, you have a visitor."

"Whoever it is they can come back tomorrow."

"Miss Bell it's director Fury."

Ava's head shot up with eyes open wide. She knew that name well, but after the 'incident' he made one request of them then promised to never return. If he had come back, then it must have involved Dia.

* * *

**Dia's Memories**

_Isgardia never realized she was different until first grade when the teacher asked the students to bring their favorite to class to read. When she brought __**Treasure Island**__ while the other students brought things like __**One Fish, Two Fish **__or __**Green Eggs and Ham**__. She was strangely intelligent._

_She always had friends though, but they were never _true_ friends. They always talked about her behind her back just because of her Lysaria, the strange disease she was born with. The disease was located in her brain and it made her at the age of seven smarter then the average brain surgeon. All those people she met were only using her to get good grades or to use the money she had from her parents business._

_Her parents were the founders of Galactica Industries. The top research company in the U.S. and are in the top five around the globe. They are partnered with the second, third and fourth ranking companies, Rand Industries, Stark Industries, and Oscorp. Galactica Industries is Oscorps only business partner on account of Norman Osborn's sister married William Galex._

_Isgardia wished for true friends at school, but there were two always waiting for her to get home, the twins Kara and Ava. Although ever since Ava discovered bells when she was three she renamed herself Bell. Not really, she just preferred to go by it instead, especially since there were so many girls named Ava in the world._

_After awhile Dia shortened her name and stopped wanting to go to school. She still loved learning, but she was always different. She longed to find someone like her, someone else with the same condition as her, an outsider like her, someone to be different with. Dia started to lose hope. Then she went into fourth grade, and everything changed._

_Fourth grade. The year Dia was allowed to go to Mrs. Melody's School for Brilliant Children. On the first day all gathered in a large room where they were going to take a test to see what level they would go into. They had levels one through five, five being the smartest._

"_One this test you can score up to two hundred, but I must warn you, this test was created to challenge your brains. The passing grade is one hundred, the average score is one thirty, and no one has ever scored above one eighty. Good luck!"_

'_Well that is certainly motivating.' Dia thought. 'No pressure of anything.'_

_The test started and Dia finished within minutes, as per usual. She stared up at the clock, fifty minutes, she sighed and bonked her head on the desk._

'_Maybe I can get some sleep. I did have to get up early this mourning, and god only knows I'm not a mourning person.' She thought_

_She then decided that might make her look bad with the school and her parents were already so happy she had been accepted into such a prestigious school. She turned her head back to the clock, forty-nine minutes. Dia lifted her head with a groan, only then did she notice a blonde boy with hair swooping down into his eyes a few rows away sitting up as if waiting for the test to end. He turned meeting her gaze and smiled._

_Dia mouthed the words _Are you done?

Yes. _He mouthed back. _What about you?

_She nodded and he made a silly face, she tried her hardest not to laugh before sending one back. They spent the rest of the time trying not to laugh at each other's faces. Until he sent a truly hilarious face and she had to giggle into her hand. His face. She had seen it before. 'But where?'_

_All of the sudden the test was over and they all turned to Mrs. Melody as she looked over the tests the computer had graded._

"_Good news, looks like all of you passed-" She gasped at the scores ont the computer screen then her face went stern._

_Everyone was now one the edge of their seats and Dia bit her lip. Mrs. Melody turned and looked at the students._

"_Would Connor Childs and Isagardia Galex please join me in my office. Now!"_

_Everyone let out a gasp. Dia almost fell out of her seat. She stood up and so did the blonde boy. 'Of course.' She almost slapped her forehead. 'Connor Childs.'_

_Dia had met Connor once when she was six and Mr. Alexander Childs came to talk business with her father. Rand industries was her fathers biggest business partner. And that day Mr. Childs brought Connor and his younger brother, Danny, who was the same age as the twins._

_As they walked down the aisles she could hear them whispering. She couldn't blame them, Dia would have done the same if she was just a regular girl watching the two children of the owners of two of the largest businesses in New York fail a super important test. She could recognize a few of the faces she passed but dared not look any of them in the eye._

_Connor followed Mrs. Melody down the hall, Dia close behind. When they reached her office, Mrs. Melody opened the door watching them closely as they walked in. Dia and Connor sat in the two chairs in front of her desk. Mrs. Melody shut the door behind them and without turning around, in a cold tone said. "Alright fess up, I know you two cheated."_

_Dia opened her mouth to snap at her. She was always quick with her words, it tended to get her in trouble. But when she opened her mouth no words came out and her throat swelled shut. Mrs. Melody whirled around and plopped into her desk._

"_Both of you scored two hundred. No one is that good."_

_Dia felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had often been accused before, but by kids, and never of cheating._

"_Well?" Mrs. Melody said after a moment of silence._

"_It's not my fault I have Lysaria!" Connor blurted. Then realizing his mistake quickly turned away. His checks turning a slight crimson._

"_I don't believe it…" Dia said barely audible. But still loud enough for Connor to hear._

"_Yes I have a rare disease! But that doesn't make me any different from you!"_

"_You are different. But not from me."_

_Connor turned looking puzzled. Then his eyes widened in realization as his blue eyes met her brown. Then she spoke._

"_I have Lysaria too."_

"_Impossible!" Screeched the harpy that is Mrs. Melody._

"_Lysaria is so rare you can't both have it."_

"_But-" They said in unison._

"_No buts. I'm calling your parents this instant! Go wait in the hall on the bench in front of my office."_

* * *

_Connor slid onto the bench next to Dia. "Hey."_

"_Hey." She replied._

"_Soooo…"_

"_So."_

"_Wait, your name is Dia right?" He asked._

_Dia giggled._

"_What? What's so funny?" He smiled._

"_It's pronounced Dee-A, not Dy-a."_

_Connor joined in her laughter. "Agh, I'm so sorry Isgardia. Just don't listen to me I'm an idiot."_

_Dia laughed even harder at his embarrassment. She couldn't blame him for getting her name wrong. They had only met once after all._

_There was shouting on the other side of the door. By the sound of the two voices it was there fathers yelling at Mrs. Melody. Their suspicions were confirmed when a female voice apologized to the yelling voices and they stopped. Soon after Mrs. Melody opened the door and invited the kids back in sounding much sweeter this time._

_Once they were back in their seats in her office, Mrs. Melody apologized many times before sending them off to their new class. _

_With such high scores, the school added another skill level just for them, level six. They spent most of their day together, even after school. As the days passed their friendship grew. And, even though he would never admit it, Connor's affection for her too. Not that she ever noticed though._

_By the time the year was over, Mrs. Melody loved the two students, they were genius's after all. They had fun there and they wondered what next year would bring as they left the building. They never would have guessed that this was their last time walking through those doors. Nor what the summer would hold. Or that a little Spider could cause so much suffering._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two. This is so much easier if you have it written out first let me tell ya. Yeah I know the first chapter was a little slow when coming to the drama but just wait it gets better.**

**So I said I would help those of you who don't know these characters alter ego's or nicknames. Firstly there is Isgardia/Dia pretty easy then Ava/Bell, little less clear (sorry) then new characters I'll do at the end but notify me if you guys want them at the beginning**

**Now back to your regularly scheduled story**

**Ava's POV**

"Miss Bell."

Ava was so startled she almost dropped her sister's memory vile. She quickly hid it behind her back before answering. "Yes director."

As she looked up she saw the window behind him, only then did she notice that it was night and they were flying over the ocean. 'When did I get on one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. jets?' Ava asked herself.

"Did you hear me Miss Bell?"

"Huh?" She turned back to the director who let out a deep sigh at her answer.

"I said, we shall be there in a few hours. But since Nova finished his mission early and will meet us over the next island in about five minutes. Is that alright with you?"

Her heart fluttered at the mention of his name. 'Keep it together Ava.' "Why of course." 'Alright that sounded dignified.'

"Alright then." Fury said before returning to the cockpit.

The next five minutes seemed to last forever. Would he still remember her? Of course he will it's only been two years. Two years! Maybe he won't remember her, there is a big difference between fourteen and sixteen after all.

"Miss Bell we will be opening the doors so Nova can land."

'Finally' She thought. "Thank you for the warning."

The doors slowly opened and the wind blew Ava's blonde hair around. When the opening was big enough, a blue flash zoomed in and the door slowly shut. A tall figure surrounded by a blue glow hovered above the floor as Ava swept her hair out of her face. As she caught sight of the figure only one word came to mind. 'Damn'

"Director Fury I have controlled the population on Dino Island. Magneto shouldn't be able to pull an attack any time soon."

'His voice sounds deeper'

"Good. You don't look too great. Why don't you sit and take a rest, I'm sure Miss Bell will keep you company."

"Miss Bell…" He trailed off as he turned his head, eyes fixed on Ava.

As he landed the blue glow left him and Ava could finally get a good look. In his black suit he looked very, well, super. He removed his gold helmet and she saw his handsome face with his caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes. His eyes, although not as dark, reminded her of her sister.

"It certainly has been awhile." He said in his attractive Latin accent.

"Yes, it certainly has Sam."

"Director Fury." The captain interrupted. "It's Stark, he refuses to talk to anyone but you."

Fury groaned, walked back into the cockpit and shut the door behind him, leaving Nova standing there. Sam played with the helmet in his hands.

"Do you mind if I..." He gestured to the seat next to her.

"No not at all."

Sam sat next to her putting his helmet on the other side of him. Ava didn't know what to say next. It seemed as is Sam was just as nervous. They spent the next couple hours in an awkward silence.

**Dia's POV**

She hit the wall with a loud crack before falling to the floor. In pain she lied there until she heard the sound of cement cracking. She stood up and winced at the fire. Where was he?

"Dia!"

She found him, she was no longer by the hole facing Main Street, she was at the door leading to the stairs.

"Dia run!"

"No!"

"Dia go now!"

The fire was getting closer and the sound of cement cracking became more frequent as the floor below him dropped an inch, he started flailing his arms trying not to fall out of the giant hole in the wall, the fire trapping him there. You could see all the tiny cars from the twenty-first floor.

"Connor!" She screamed.

The floor gave way and he dropped.

"Connor! _No!_"

Dia shot up. Tears were rolling down her face. There was a slight glow coming from the spider on her stomach and her back. She was used to it, the white spiders always glowed when she was angry or upset, but it was so faint you could only see it when her stomach was showing, which was most of the time.

In the faint light she observed her surroundings, but with night vision she didn't need the light to see she was in her bedroom. She turned to her right for comfort, but the spot was empty. This caught her attention and she jumped out of bed lunging for an oversized red hoodie and threw it on running into the hall.

She ran through the hallways, checking all the rooms but there was no one there. She ran all through the surprisingly clean mansion considering it was abandoned. Well, more or less.

As she reached the grand entry room she listened for footsteps and trying to ignore her own. Which wasn't very hard considering her feet were literally incapable of making sound. 'Duh.' She thought. 'His feet don't make sound either.' She cursed the eight legged creatures for giving them this advantage.

Her race continued as her tears turned from rolling to flooding her face. Then she reached the library where the door was open and the lights were on. She saw a pair of red and black legs hanging off a lazy boy facing away from her and collapsed in a pile of relief.

**Kara's POV**

She sat in the conference room alone and waiting for Ava. Kara was never very lonely though, since Peter kept checking on her. He walked in again this time in his Spiderman outfit.

"You still good?" He said removing his mask.

"Yep. By the way how is M.J. these day's. Have you told her yet?" Pointing to his costume.

"Who Mary Jane? She's great and yeah I told her last year."

"So." She thought for a moment. "Where is everyone?" She winced at her own question.

"They're around. We're just waiting for bucket head so we can start our training."

"You still call Sam bucket head? Honestly Parker, aren't we a little old for those nicknames?"

Peter shrugs as the doors opened behind him. Agent Phil Coulson stood in the doorway.

"So sorry to interrupt Miss Kara but I need Parker."

"I thought we were waiting for Sam."

"He's here."

Just then Nova flew past yelling. "Come on Webs let's get training!"

"Hey!" Peter yelled pulling on his mask then swung out the door.

Kara laughed. 'Same old boys." She thought.

"Oh and Miss Kara your sister will be in shortly."

"Thank you Coulson."

He nodded and left. The doors shut behind him and Kara's excitement grew. She got to see her sister again after two years of being separated.

The doors opened again and Ava stood in the doorway. Kara leapt to her feet and ran to her sister who greeted her with a big hug. It was the perfect reunion. Well, almost…

**Dia's POV**

She buried her face deeper into his neck, her tears rolling down his bare chest as he carried the eighteen year old up the stairs.

"Don't worry it was only a dream."

Dia lifted her head slightly to speak.

"It wasn't a dream, it was a memory." She shuddered as she remembered how real it felt.

They reached the bedroom and his voice went soft as he spoke.

"I know. I was there."

He put her on the bed and slipped his hand under the hoodie to rub her bare skin. A smile appeared on his face as he got an idea.

"How about we go out for a bite. Hunting always cheers you up."

**Well Sam Alexander/Nova and Peter Parker/Spiderman have both made an appearance. And who is this guy Dia is with, can you guess? I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh I love this so much. Please comment I would love to know what you guys think.**

* * *

**Kara's POV**

"I'll give you two some time to catch up." Director Fury said and closed the doors behind him.

As they let go Kara got a look at Ava and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ava said.

"You've been watching Dia's memories again haven't you?"

Ava turned away, but Kara knew. "Ava don't torture yourself like that, you can't live in the past."

"You act like you don't even care our sister is gone forever!"

Kara was slightly taken aback by this. But that didn't stop her from replying. "Of course I care. I helped you steal those didn't I!"

"You're right I-I'm sorry."

Ava sat down and her sister realized she was really upset about this today. She decided to change the subject. "Sooooo, have you seen Sam yet?"

Ava smiled. 'Good, that will get her mind off Dia.'

"Yeah he was in need of a ride so we picked him up on the way here."

"A guy who can fly needed a ride here?"

Ava laughed, then paused and looked at Kara. "Have you seen Danny yet?"

Kara felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. "He um… He went back-He wnet back to Ku'un Lun."

"I'm so sorry Kara I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay really. I wouldn't expect you to know."

"When did he go back?"

"The last year was for him to say his goodbyes. He went back three months ago."

"When did he tell you?"

"At the beginning of last year. He thought doing it then would save us both more heartache. I haven't seen him since."

She looked to her sister for comfort but Ava looked sad again. Even Kara's memory of her sister was fading so she said. "Why don't we watch her memories together?"

* * *

**Dia's memories**

"_Get up Dia! Get up! Get up!"_

"_Unghhh…" Dia was being pulled out of sleep by the sound of Kara's voice and Ava's shaking._

"_Wha- *Yawn* What is it?" She asked sleepily._

"_We have company!" Kara shouted._

"_Is that all?" Dia said pulling the pillow over her face._

"_Yeah!" Ava said. "It's Mister Childs and Danny and Connor-"_

"_Connor?! Is that today?" Dia said jumping out of bed and knocking Kara over in the process._

_Ava giggled. "Of course she gets up when we mention Connor."_

"_Shut up Ava!"_

_This remark sent the two eight year olds in a giggling frenzy, leaving the ten year old to get dressed before adding. "He's my best friend and he's been away on vacation for a month. I'm happy to see him that's all. Besides, I'm sure you two are just as happy to see Danny."_

_The two girls stopped at the last comment before Kara spoke. "Oh yeah! So hurry up and get ready so we can go downstairs and say hi."_

_She rolled her eyes as she detangled her long brown hair then followed them down to where Connor and Danny were waiting._

* * *

_Dia followed her sisters downstairs to where her parents were talking to the Childs family. "Hello Mr. Childs, Mrs. Childs. Did you have any luck at Mount Fugi?"_

_Mr. Child laughed. "Why Isgardia, I've forgotten how polite you are."_

"_And you certainly aren't afraid of talking to anyone. Maybe you could show Connor a thing or two about not being shy." Mrs. Childs added giving Connor a pat on the shoulder._

_Connor pulled away from his mother as he said. "I'm not shy. I just don't like talking to people who can't speak the languages I can."_

_Just then Ava interrupted. "Hey Danny, Kara, let's go play soccer in the living room!"_

"_Last one there is a rotten egg!" Danny cried running off to the living room with the two girls at his heels._

"_Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Mrs. Childs said before being interrupted by Mrs. Galex._

"_Don't worry Lucy. They play it all the time when Danny visits. Now, why don't we go have some tea?"_

"_Are you sure Sierra? I would hate for them to break anything…" Her voice trailed off as they left the room. Mr. Childs turned to Dia._

"_Now as for question Isagardia. We have found vibrainium, but not as much as we had hoped. Now William, you promised to show me what you were working on once I returned, and do not think I forgot."_

"_That's right, shall we head to the lab? I'll have Rancord drive us so Albert can serve Tea."_

_And with that Connor and Dia were left alone in the entry hall._

"_Don't we have a game to finish?" Connor asked._

_Dia smiled. "I call good controller!" She cried running to the game room._

"_No fair! I am your guest after all."_

"_It's my house."_

_They reached the room to find Albert had turned on the T.V. and two controllers were on the table._

"_I had the feeling you two would continue playing so I took the liberty to start up your Avengers game."_

"_Thanks Albert you're the best." Dia said._

"_Oh and the Chef is making your popcorn, it will be right up."_

"_Sweet, thanks Albert." Connor said as he flopped on the large couch._

_Dia joined him and stared the game. When they got to the character selection screen, she spoke. "Wouldn't it be great to meet the Avengers one day?"_

_Connor paused before answering. "It's always been a dream of mine."_

"_Really? I didn't know that.  
_

"_Well, I guess I thought you would think dreams like that were stupid."_

"_Connor, I'm your best friend. I think everything you do is stupid."_

"_Hey!"_

"_But by being your best friend, I will never let you do stupid things alone. So if you ever get a chance to meet the Avengers, I better be by your side or I'm shoving a pillow down your throat."_

_Connor laughed. His laugh is so infectious it gets Dia going too. After about half an hour, the soccer trio comes in and sits on the couch all sweaty._

"_Hey! All the popcorn is gone!" Danny complains._

"_Let's go get more." Kara says eagerly._

_As Kara and Danny leave Ava starts up. "We wanna watch Alice in Wonderland."_

"_Ava we're playing a video game!"_

"_Don't yell at me. And you guys have already played, it's our turn."_

"_Your turn?! We haven't even had it for an hour!"_

"_I said don't yell at me!"_

_Before Dia could say something else, Connor intervened. "Dia let's give them the T.V." He said standing up. "Oh come on Dia, don't give me that look. We can go see what's going on at the lab."_

_Dia turned off the game and stood up with a huff._

"_Yay!" Ava said throwing her arms around him to his surprise. "You're so nice Connor, I wish you were my brother. I mean I love my sister and all, but every once in awhile she gets mean and nasty."_

"_I'm standing right here!"_

_Ava continued ignoring Dia. "Wait, I've got an idea. Connor you can marry Isagaria and then you will really be my brother."_

"_Ava!" Dia shouted as Connor's face turned a deep crimson._

"_Bell." Connor said pulling Ava off him. "You're sister is my friend. We're _friends _got that. We are not getting married."_

"_Come on Connor, There's no reasoning with that one."_

_And with that the duo left in the direction of their mothers. On the way Dia noticed Connor's pale cheeks were still red._

"_Um… Connor?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

_Dia jumped at his sudden answer. "Uh, forget about it. It's nothing."_

_By the time they got to the parlor his face wasn't red anymore. As they were walking in Albert was pouring tea. Mrs. Galex noticed the first. "Oh, do you two need anything?"_

"_No we just wanted to see what you and father were working on."_

_Albert cleared his throat. "I can drive them madam."_

"_Thank you Albert." She said before turning to the two kids standing in the doorway. "Be careful there are some insects and arachnids we are testing on and one of them appears to be unstable. But I can't remember which…" She trailed off in thought._

"_Okay, thank you Mrs. Galex. Goodbye mother." Connor said._

"_Don't break anything important!" Mrs. Childs called after them as they left._

"_So what are your parents working on anyway?" Connor asked as they got in the car._

"_The bugs like my mom said, lets see what else did they mention. Oh yeah! A sonic gun… ray… thing."_

"_Whoa, a sonic gun? That sounds so cool."_

_If only they hadn't gone in. Why did Connor suggest doing that. Why did they go down the road of insanity, one they would never return from._

* * *

"_Hello Miss Galex, Mr. Childs." The security guard said opening the door for them._

"_Hi Max." Dia said before turning to Connor. "What do you want to see first?"_

"_The bugs!"_

_Dia scrunched up her face in disgust. "You know how I feel about spiders…"_

_Connor just smiled making Dia relax. 'I do love his smile.' She thought as they reached the front desk._

"_Miss Galex, how are you my dear?"_

"_Great Ms. Hera. Can you tell us what floor the insects and arachnids are on?"_

"_Twelve. Have a nice day."_

"_You too." Connor said as they walked off to they elevators._

_They met up with Jeromee, one of the scientists working on the experiment. On the ride up, Jeromee explained that they were testing a serum designed to cure cancer and were testing the effects it had on different creatures, starting with insects and arachnids. They reached the twelfth floor and entered the lab._

_Much to their surprise, tables and lab instruments were strewn across the room. One of the tables still standing had seven glass cages on it holding a butterfly, three stick bugs, a leaf bug, and two scorpions. The eighth cage lay shattered on they floor with its prisoner missing._

_Mr. Childs stumbled into view clutching his arm and leaned against a table. He looked up and saw Connor and Dia. "What are you two doing here?! Get out of here quickly." Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at Dia. "Isgardia! Look out!"_

_Something light landed on Dia's shoulder, before she could look her father entered and spoke once he saw her. "Dia, I need you to stay calm and don't move. Connor, slowly back away, and don't make any sudden movements."_

_They both obeyed obediently. Whatever it was started to move down her arm, and by the time it reached her wrist, she knew it was a spider. She couldn't take it, her fear got the best of her and she flinched trying to get it off. But spiders don't fall off that easily and she was instantly bitten. The pain coursed through her veins and she flung the spider off, where it promptly landed on Connor._

_As her eyesight started to go blurry, she heard Connor let out a yelp. 'No! If I have to die by a spider at least let him live.' She thought. He had been bitten too._

_Dia lost her balance, but instead of hitting the floor she collided into something soft and familiar, and the warmth it gave her wrapped around her body. She looked up only to see they face she knew so well weakly smiling down at her. Connor lost his balance and they both fell to the floor unconscious._

* * *

**Dia's POV**

She felt the wind in her face as she leapt from building to building.

'This feels so good. I haven't been out like this for soooooo long, no wonder I've been out of sorts lately.'

Her tongue caught the sent she was looking for and she stopped. Her glowing white eyes scoured the streets for her pray. She jumped into the shadows with a slight whoosh.

"Wh-who's there?" A man called out slowly coming closure to Dia's hiding spot.

"Fleshy has no need to be afraid." Dia said in a voice that didn't sound like hers, but was hers nonetheless.

"Tell me who you are or I'm calling the cops." The man said still terrified.

Laughter came from the shadows. And the man caught a glimpse of glowing whites eyes as their owner spoke. "Fleshy won't even get the chance to scream."

A high-pitched roar echoed through the streets leaving everything silent.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Sheesh this took awhile. Sorry for the lateish update, I will keep posting as soon as possible, but I have three stories going and one isn't on here yet.**


End file.
